Memories of the white princess
by MiiruChan
Summary: "i want to find you, i really want to find you" why is roy's dream is the same everydays, about a white-haired girl, this is a sad story about roy and the white princess .. roy x white princess, roy x riza


_"I want to find you.. i really want to find you .. "_

Roy wokes up.. he still thinking about his dream.. he really confused why his dream is the same every night

"colonel?"

suddenly lieutennat hawkeye knocking roy's room

"ya?"

"today is your holiday, you can go playing or whatever.."

"okay.."

Roy get ready for walking at the town alone, he comes out and walking at the town.

*sigh*

'why is that dream again.. why my dream is always about that white-haired girl.. who is she? and she always say "i want to find you, i really want to find you.."'

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"huh?!" 'oh my i hit someone' roy's trying to look who the person was.

*shocked* roy seen a white-haired girl, her hair is long, just looks like the girl in his dream

"uuh, sorry, i'm daydreaming.. " Roy said, while helping her take her items

"no problem, mister " she smile brightly

"hey, i will hep you take this to your home" said ro which still shocked

"huh? no need" she still smiling brightly

"hmm, really? "

"yes of course"

"hmm, but it's so heavy.. i want to help you"

"hmm, really u want to help me?

"of course" roy smiling to her

"hmm, if that so.. okay"

they walking to the white-haired girls's house, after they arrifed..

"i really thanks to you mister, without your help, maybe it will take many time to bring this.."

"no problem.. btw, hwere is anyone else?" roy said while looking to her house

"i have no siblings and my parents dead 5 year ago"

"oh, okay, goodbye, be careful okay?"

"okay"

roy walking at the town again, while thinking about that white-haired girl,

'she really looks like her.. the girl in my dream, hmmm, i must identify her, who is she..' roy think again

'hmm, why i remembered something when see that guy?' that girl thinking too

after roy go back..

"hey lieutenant riza.."

"ya? what's happen colonel?"

"lieutenat, i have a same dreams everyday" roy speak seriously

"huh?"

"and i dreamed about a white-haired girl that say "i want to see you, i really want to see you""

"ya?"

"and, today, when i'm daydreaming when take a walk in the city.."

"yes?"

"i suddenly hit somone, it's a white-haired girl, and the one who i hit is really looks like her.."

"maybe that's a fate? maybe she is the reincarnation of that girl in your dreams, and you and she are a couple"

"it's impossible!"

"nothing is imposible colonel, you must search again who she is or you will always be depressed because you can't figure out your dream"

roy sgihed, and stand up ready to go to his room

"okay, i will search about my dream, can you help my work for a couples of day lieutenat?"

"of course colonel"

Roy go to his room, he trying to remember, about his past life. but he cannot figures anything. roy laying opn his bed, still thinking, thinking, and thinking. he thinking so many times, and suddenly he just realized that it's already late night. he go out and take a walk for calming his head. but suddenly he hear someone voice

"no! i don't want to go with you all"

"c'mon! i know you are want to play with me because you walking this late night"

Roy run to the place, that the sound comes from. and he is very shocked, that some drunks are trying to bring the white-haired to some place

"hey you dunnks! go away or i will burn you!"

"huh? who are you? you think you can burn us?"

"i'm The state alchemist, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, this is my silver pocket watch"

"huh! he is real! run ! run now!"

the drunks run away and roy saved the girl

"thankyou again mister. you save my life.." the girl smile so brightly again

"oh, no problem, btw, you already know my name right? stop calling me "Mister" call me Roy" he smile too

"okay, Roy!" she smiled

"hey, so what's your name?" roy blushing a bit

"my name is Misaki Shirohime, people call me Misaki or Shirohime"

"if that so, i will call you Shirohime, that names suits you"

"nice to meet you too"

"i will go and walk you to home, you don't want that happen again right?"

"okay!"

they walk to shirohime house together.. when they arrived at shirohime's home, shirohime ask roy he want to visiting her house or no, roy agree and the are eating and drinking hot cofee , roy go home. after that time the went closer and closer

"colonel? how about your relationship with shirohime?" riza asked

"uh ah " roy blushing

"i see is it that good? hahahahahaha" riza pissing off roy

"not really! btw.. lieutenant"

"ya?"

"i started to remember my past life parts of it, i think i can figures it out, who is shirohime in my past live"

"who she is?"

"i think she is my wife, Shirohime, in my past life.."

"ooooh, *smirk* so she is your wife, maybe you can just marrying her right now! ahhahahahahhah" lieutenant riza laughing

"ahh, just shut up!, btw there are too many woman killed this week right?"

"yes, there are maybe 4 woman who died because being killed"

"hmm, so i must warn you lieutenant, don't go out for a while, i think the killer are a women killer.."

"there is no need to worrying me" riza smile "you need to warn shirohime, she likes to go out at night because the moonlight right?"

"yes u right, i will warn her tomorrow"

the tomorrow morning

"fast fast! the serial killers are in the way! we must catch him!"

they go after him but doesn't find him, roy really worried and run to shirohime house

"hey ! are you allright!"

"of course, why you so tired like that? you can sit down and drink some tea or cofee here roy"

"okay" roy sighed

"why are you sighed roy?, if you have any problems, don't forget to tell me"

"hey shirohime, you like moonlight right?"

"ya why?"

"if you want to go out, to see the moonlight, you must call me first and i will go to accompany you"

"why?"

"you know right, there have been serial killers here, he likes to kill women, please, i don't want you to die, i will protect you"

"a-anno, but if that so, okay i will" she smiled

"okay, i'm leaving now, i have to work"

"okay"

when the night comes, shirohime Called roy to accompany her

"hello roy, can you accompany me? i want to see the moonlight!"

"of course i can shirohime, just wait in your house, don't even you go out, wait until i come."

"okay"

roy go after her trying as fast as he can.

*knock knock* somebody knocking shirohime's house

"is that you roy?"

"yes" Roy sighed that she stil in home

" okay let's go"

roy and shirohime walking around to see the moonlight, suddenly

"huh where is shirohime?! where she go?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

roy hear shirohime's voice, he go after her quickly, and called lieutenant riza to take the comrades here

"shirohime! WHAT HAPPEN!"

when roy and lieutenant comrade scoming to the spot, they were very shocked, shirohime's body is full of bloods

"shirohime! shirohime! are you alright?" roy cried out

"i'm alright roy, but i almost die, roy there are something i want to tell you since the first time we met"

"stop talking! you are lost a lot of bloods"

"no problem, this is what i want to say.. i got a same dreams everyday before i met you, it's a dream about my past life.. long time ago, we are a couples, i am your wife, and you are my husband *cough* but suddenly, someone who hates me killed me.. and i'm die, but you find your new wife, i watch it happily, that you can live happily.. *cough* i remember it, before we met, and i was really shocked when we met, your new wife is always in your side, lieu-lieutenant .. hawk... *cough cough* eye, i don't think you would remember our past life memmories, but it's really okay .. thankyou, for gave me such a wonderful memories, i hope, you would live happily after i died, don't cry black prince"

shirohime died in front of everyone, everyone cried, they hear about that memories,

"i remember it, white princess" said roy while crying

they go after the killer and kill him rigth there.. everyone can't said anything to colonel roy mustang, they leave shiroohime and Him alone.. Roy cried aloud, cried for days, he just can't accept what happen to shirohime.. but lieutenant riza always go to colonel's place and trying to make him happy again

"hey colonel.."

"ya?"

"you can't just stayed here, shirohime's soul would be sad if you're sad, so, don't stayed like this anymore! i know your feelings" tears drop in her cheeks

"but please colonel, don't be like this anymore, she want you to live happily after she died!" lieutenant riza hug him while crying

"please... please.. colonel roy mustang"

roy was crying too, he hug riza again,

"riza.. help me to take this.. i want you to make me happy again"

" of course i will, roy" she still hugging and crying

after a few years...

"hey, mama! i want to go to that place!" said a white-haired girl named shiro

"okay shiro, you always like see the moonlight right"

"yes!" shiro smile brightly

while shiro seeing the moonlight, roy and riza sit together

"hey riza, thankyou for helping me, our from that incident.."

"no problem, roy, after all, you're the one that i loved."

"oh, btw, our kid, remembering me of her.. the white princess"

"yeah, i don't think our kids would be like her.. Shirohime"

roy and riza kissing each other when seen the white princess seeing the moonlight

the end


End file.
